happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Truffles
Truffles is the losing main character in the Vote or Die poll. While technically not a main character, it was speculated he may have larger roles in future episodes due to his many cameo appearances (although this theory was debunked in 2016; and that he would remain a cameo so as to honor the spirit of Vote or Die). His numerous cameo appearances seem to serve as a regular gag. Character Bio Truffles is a grey-blue boar. He has a pig snout, tusks, hooves, a unique ear shape, and a twisted tail. He also wears sailor-like clothing. He was one of the two candidates for being the new Happy Tree Friends character, but he lost to the other candidate, Lammy. However, despite losing, he still makes a very brief cameo in Lammy's debut episode A Bit of a Pickle and many episodes afterward. His biggest appearance yet is in Clause For Concern, where he is seen unhidden for the first time, moving his body, and showing a new facial expression: a smile. He has also officially been seen dead, in All In Vein and later in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Truffles is implied to have a spoiled brat-type personality. This was first hinted by his default grumpy-looking face and an image of him blowing a raspberry, indicating that he may be short-tempered or rude. One of his concept sketches describes him as a "little brat" and "always trying to one up" (do better than other people). Truffles got around 70,000 votes while Lammy & Mr. Pickels got around 100,000 votes. Truffles himself has made more episode appearances than Lammy and Mr. Pickles, despite the fact they were the physical contest winners. Nonetheless, the combined screen time of Lammy and Mr. Pickles far exceed that of Truffles. Truffles Episodes .]] Appearance Roles #Vote or Die: Winner: Pops out near the bottom-right corner of the screen. #A Bit of a Pickle: Behind a tree at 0:54, right before Petunia comes over to Lammy. #See You Later, Elevator: Behind a tree when Handy and Pop's burned bodies fall from the sky at 3:09 - 3:14. #Stealing the Spotlight (Blurb): Behind the snow when Nutty bends over at 1:48, and again behind Pop and Cub's house at 3:09. #Take Your Seat: When Giggles reacts before the trouble, Truffles comes up and then goes back down at 0:11. #Wrath of Con (Blurb): Truffles is seen in front of Flaky when Splendid is about to give his speech at 2:10. He may be a fan of Splendid, since he is there. #Clause For Concern: Truffles is unhidden in this episode, walking towards Pop with a smile on his face at 2:55. #The Chokes on You: Half of his full body is shown behind Flaky when she orders doughnuts at 1:43 - 1:46. #Royal Flush: He is shown in Petunia's body a split second before she explodes. If one looks closely, they will see that his eyes are not grumpy-like. This seen at 2:50. #Brake the Cycle: Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Lumpy is set on fire at 1:15 - 1:20. #Random Acts of Silence: Truffles is seen looking for a book on a bookshelf at 0:22. This marks the first time he appears in an episode in which Flippy flips out. #Breaking Wind: Truffles can be seen hiding behind a barn while Lumpy is in the air at 0:59. #All In Vein: Truffles' corpse is seen after Lumpy crushes Giggles like a soda can. #Bottled Up Inside: Truffles hides behind a tree while Russell is trying to get into his car at 0:51 - 0:55. #No Time Like the Present: Truffles appears behind a tree when The Mole's head lands on a snowman at 2:35. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Truffles' severed head is on the side of the pool at 1:37 - 1:39. This marks the second time he appears in an episode in which Flippy flips out. #You're Kraken Me Up: Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. #All Work and No Play: Truffles can be seen behind the tree on the far left when Lumpy goes to lunch at 0:37 - 0:39. #Buns of Steal: Truffles is seen behind the bakery at the end of the episode, when the closing iris is shown at 2:19. #Put Your Back Into It: Truffles is seen behind a tree at bottom-right side of the screen at 1:13 - 1:15. #Camp Pokeneyeout: ''Location unknown, confirmed to have been in the episode. #Dream Job: Truffles is seen behind a tree when Sniffles is impaled by a branch at 1:55 - 1:57. #Going Out With a Bang: Truffles appears behind a tree when Pop and Cub are seen together at 1:39-1:46. #A Handy Nanny: TBA #An Inconvenient Tooth: TBA #Just Be Clause: TBA #In Over Your Hedge: TBA Additional Cameos *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *''Double Vision'' (level 11) *''Run and Bun'' *''Truffles' Video Bomb Competition'' Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Professional video bomber (as is stated in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) - Every episode that he has been in. Number of Kills None to date. Fates Deaths #Breaking Wind: Dies from Splendid's gas along with every other character on the planet. (Debatable and death not seen) #All in Vein: Gets his blood drunken by Lumpy and is then crushed like a soda can. (Death not seen) #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Is somehow decapitated by Flippy. (Death not seen) #An Inconvenient Tooth: Is crushed between Lumpy's truck and a tree. (Death not seen) Additional #Stealing the Spotlight Blurb: Burns to death. (Debatable and non-canon) #Wrath of Con Blurb: Either burns to death, suffocates, or dies in an explosion. (Debatable and non-canon) Survival Rate *Internet series: 90.90% See Also *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *''Vote or Die'' Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pigs Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Cameo Characters Category:Ungulates Category:Hat Category:Hair Category:Pants Category:Clothed Characters Category:Shirt Category:Characters with no Kills